Involve
by I or Eye
Summary: Ritsu lends Tsumugi a helping hand. Sort of. Completed: 03.05.2009


**A/N: Hi, this is Fei!  
I don't own K-On! and its characters. They belong to their respective owners.**

**This is a one-shot fic. It is very short, random & meaningless and should **_**not**_** be taken seriously as I've written this for pure fun. Episode five of K-On! inspired me to write this. This fic contains slight spoilers of episode five. Characters may be OOC though and if there are any mistakes/errors in my fic, I apologize in advance as I'm not a very good writer. Some sentences may seem odd but I've tried my very best to make the story flow smoothly. *sweating* Anyway, please do enjoy reading and please review. This is my first completed fic on FFNet afterall. =) **

**Summary: Ritsu lends Tsumugi a helping hand. Sort of.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Involve by I or Eye(Me)**_

It has been awhile that Mio and Ritsu found out that Tsumugi would go all spacey and dreamlike whenever she witnessed an interaction between two girls, be it a holding of hands or a simple encouragement between the two girls. It was surprising for Ritsu but Mio seemed relieved that Tsumugi wasn't interested in their teacher that way. Today, Ritsu could see Tsumugi acting all dreamy again after beholding a short conversation between Yui and Sawako-sensei at the light music club several minutes ago. Before this Ritsu would not have notice this queer behavior, but when Mio had brought it up the other day, the drummer could now see it clearly whenever Tsumugi went into dreamy-mode. Ritsu frowned at this and said out loud.

"Ya know… I really can't believe that you're really into that kind of stuff."

"Huh?" Tsumugi snapped back to reality, hands cupping her blushing cheeks in slight embarrassment at being caught of staring the two figures that left the room awhile back. Even Mio who was standing not far from the blonde averted her attention to the drummer in curiosity.

"I mean, how could you feel like _that_ when watching our teacher and Yui conversing in the simplest of topics?" Ritsu asked again. Mio sent Ritsu a glare across Tsumugi's shoulder, hoping she would stop asking weird questions like that but Ritsu ignored the bassist blatantly.

"Um... I just find it a beautiful thing, you know?" Tsumugi flushed. "And it's not like I only observe Yui-chan and Sawako-sensei..." A grin formed on Ritsu's lips as a thought hit her.

"I bet instead of watching, it would be even more _fun_ getting involved," she said, going into her mischievous mode. "Don't you think so?"

"Involved...?" Tsumugi cocked her head to a side in confusion, as if not comprehending what her friend uttered.

"What are you planning now, Ritsu?" the black haired girl from behind Tsumugi rolled her eyes after leaning her bass by the wall. She then straightened up and placed a hand on her hips, looking directly at Ritsu in the eyes.

"Think about it, Mio. What way to be more fulfilling other than participating in your own fantasy? It is better than observing, right?" Ritsu grinned at this.

"F-fantasy? I don't get what you're talking about," Mio sweatdropped. "Stop talking weird things, won't you?"

"You're no fun as usual," Ritsu sulked and then looked at Tsumugi. "Ne, don't you think so, Mugi? Don't you want to have a taste of that _girls' bonding_ that you love so much? Even for just a bit?" She had a gleeful look in her eyes.

"Ah...Ah... I don't know. I-I'd prefer observing," Tsumugi stuttered, looking at the wooden floor and there was an evil glint in the drummer's eyes that Mio didn't like.

"Ya won't know you'll like it until you try it! Hora!" Ritsu grabbed Tsumugi by the shoulders and forced her around 180 degrees before shoving her forward. "Start _bonding_!" Startled by the abrupt action and force, Tsumugi yelped and lost her footing.

Mio, who was standing the closest to her, successfully caught Tsumugi by pure instinct but did not calculate the blonde's weight as the two swayed for balance. The black haired bassist tried to gain her footing only to feel her left foot catching with one of the cables on the floor.

"Ah!" Mio fell flat on her back onto the ground and Tsumugi followed helplessly, landing on top of the black haired student with a small cry.

"Oooh~~ How does that feel?!" Ritsu gushed in excitement at the event as she closed the gap between them by taking a few steps forward.

Before her, the two were in a heap of tangled limbs and hairs of black and yellow flared out around them. The blonde had her head right on top of Mio's left shoulder blade while the latter groaned in obvious pain. She brought a hand to the back of her head and rubbed it gingerly. Mio hissed at the pain and snapped open her eyes angrily.

"Damnit, Ritsu! What was that for?! You're trying to kill us both or something?!" the bassist indignantly yelled from the ground; waving an arm before pointing a finger at an amused Ritsu. Oh, she was going to pay for this, Mio grounded her teeth.

"Oh, lighten up, Mio! You can't die by falling down like that!" Ritsu laughed.

Tsumugi lightly groaned and Mio felt her shift. Anger almost immediately dissipated, the latter queried, "Mugi, are you alright?"

The blonde did not reply for awhile as she slowly hefted herself up with her two hands, trying to regain composure. This was a very odd position to be in, Mio decided embarrassedly in her head as she regarded their condition. Tsumugi's head was slightly hovering above Mio's and long blonde hair cascaded down her head; several strands settling down by Mio's slightly flushed cheeks and the rest on the wooden floor. Both had their mouth slightly ajar as they gazed into each other's eyes. Yes, this definitely was a very, _very_ odd position to be in, Mio concluded uncomfortably.

"Mio-chan," the blonde whispered, eyes slightly wide and face turning red.

"Y-yes..?" the taller girl replied in kind, although a bit more meekly.

There was a long pause as both just stared at each other wordlessly, neither making a move nor saying anything else. Ritsu decided to break the silence after several moments and asked, "So, is anyone going to say something?"

This got Mio's attention as she violently snapped back to reality. "This is your entire fault we're in this mess, Ritsu!! I'm going to get you back at this!"

"Hey-! I'm only doing a favor for Mugi!" Ritsu folded her arms in disapproval and frowned.

"Why'd you have to shove her to me instead?!" Mio demanded, a finger already pointing at her accusingly again.

"As I remember, the other day you didn't seem faze about knowing what Mugi likes," Ritsu waggled her eyebrows impishly. "In fact you were kind of relieved to hear it."

"I-I-I-I-That's not what I was implying!" Mio's face turned beet red.

"Oho~ Mio's embarrassed~! How cute~!" Ritsu poked Mio's cheek playfully and the girl swat the offending hand away.

"Knock it off, you! Mugi, please get off, won't you?" Mio almost pleaded and averted her attention to the silent girl only to see her intense stare. "Uhhh...Mu-Mugi?"

"Ricchan," Tsumugi's electric blue eyes never left Mio's confused grey ones as she spoke.

"Yeah?" Ritsu curiously looked at the keyboardist.

"It...It feels...," Tsumugi took a deep breath before resuming slowly. "This is not what I had in mind but…Y-you're right. Getting involved is so much more _exhilarating _than observing."

"_E-EEEEHHHHHH--------------??!!!!!!!!!_" Mio's eyes went wide as saucer plates and her face turned even redder, if that was even possible.

"Alright! Now, that's what I'm talking about!!" Ritsu punched the air in victory. "…Erh. Wait, what?" the girl paused, with her fist in midair after realizing what Tsumugi had declare.

"_Mio-chan_...," Tsumugi wore a serene smile as she loomed over the meek girl.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-wait, Mugi! Wh-w-what are you doing?!" Mio stuttered, horrified.

"Mugi! Y-You're **not** serious on ravaging Mio, are you?!" Ritsu ogled in total disbelief.

The only reply they received was a malicious, "_Fu, fu, fu..._"

A piercing shriek was then heard throughout the school.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, this is totally random on my part. If you did enjoy this, even for just a bit, please leave a review. And even if you did not, please review anyway. I'd really love to know what people thinks of this.**

**-Fei  
**


End file.
